Elnars-el-tair: Himno de Soledad
by Three Swords
Summary: Un momento Tan sólo un instante en el que se entremezclaron la paz y la espada en el alma de un joven. GF2013


_Aquila (el Águila) es una de las 48 constelaciones listadas por Ptolomeo, mencionada también por Eudoxo de Cnidos (siglo IV a. C.) y Arato (siglo III a. C.), y actualmente una de las 88 constelaciones reconocidas por la IAU. _

_Los árabes también creyeron ver en ella una gran águila volando, por lo que la llamaron_ **Elnars-el-tair**.

* * *

Himno de Soledad

El sitio no era perfecto, pero ya estaba ahí y sabía que tenía poco tiempo para efectuar el ceremonial. La idea se le había ocurrido mientras contemplaba el paisaje circundante. Esa floreciente colina ofrecía una inmejorable oportunidad para despejar un poco las sombras de su cargado espíritu. No era Escocia, ni el castillo; pero serviría.

Un poco ansioso, detuvo su ascenso hacia la cima de la colina para echar un vistazo al camino que serpenteaba a sus pies y que conducía hacia lo que parecía ser un humilde convento en las montañas. Más abajo se atisbaban las casas de un pequeño poblado.

Tras reflexionar un momento se percató de que nunca había llegado hasta esos rumbos durante el tiempo que llevaba hospedado en Merley Cross, así que tomó nota mental de corregir ese error tan pronto como pudiera volver a tomar prestado un automóvil. Ese día no, por supuesto; se dijo, reanudando la marcha aún a mayor velocidad. No se sentía de ánimo explorador. Además de que George no tardaría en regresar y prefería estar en el auto cuando eso ocurriera.

Que el automóvil hubiese presentado una falla mecánica había sido de lo más inusual en el impecable récord de eficiencia de George mismo y en general de todo cuanto implicaba a los Ardley; sin embargo, él había considerado como inesperada bendición divina el quedar varado en mitad del campo mientras su tutor se marchaba en busca de ayuda. No que encontrara especialmente estimulante permanecer bastante rato bajo el sol; sin embargo, tomando en cuenta lo ocurrido los últimos días necesitaba ese respiro de soledad tanto como la silenciosa y relajante compañía de la naturaleza.

Era primavera, y la campiña entera parecía cantar de júbilo bajo los ardientes rayos solares del atardecer. Mientras avanzaba colina arriba podía escuchar a su paso el canto de las aves, en tanto que sus pies y piernas eran acariciados por los altos y susurrantes tallos de pasto que la brisa mecía. La vida explotaba a su alrededor con los colores de un caleidoscopio, transmitiéndole en silencio el inequívoco mensaje de plenitud que sólo es capaz de comunicar la creación en su sencillo esplendor.

Por norma no habría encontrado difícil sumergirse en el sortilegio que árboles, arbustos, flores, aves, brisa y mariposas pronunciaban para él; después de todo llevaba en sus venas una cantidad suficiente de sangre celta que le había otorgado el inigualable don de comprender el lenguaje de la tierra. Sin embargo, ese día sus sentidos estaban cerrados a todo lo que no fuera el dolor que bullía en su interior, poderoso e innegablemente hiriente. Cada respiración, cada latido desacompasado de su corazón, parecían tañer una suerte de lamento que contrastaba con la belleza exterior y le dejaban a merced de unas tinieblas que ni siquiera la potente luz del más brillante sol podía iluminar.

El día que transcurría no había comenzado bien y dudaba que fuera a mejorar en ningún momento. De hecho, su principal duda era si volvería a gozar de un día normal alguna vez en su vida.

Aquella mañana él y Johnson habían despertado muy temprano a pesar de que habían llegado ya muy tarde la noche anterior. Apenas estaba amaneciendo cuando, vestidos con la formalidad que la ocasión requería, se habían dirigido hasta la tumba de Rose para depositar ahí un ramo de flores e, inmediatamente después, emprendieron el camino de regreso a Merley Cross. Esa despedida oficial y extemporánea era la única que había sido autorizada para él por los ancianos.

Rosemary había muerto una semana atrás. Él la había visto morir. Recordaba perfectamente sus manos tibias y sus ojos cerrados apaciblemente, como si durmiera. Él no hubiera querido dejarla nunca pero, a pesar de sus protestas, había sido enviado fuera de Lakewood en mitad de la noche, como un fugitivo; sin más compañía que un par de sirvientes y un extrañamente taciturno Johnson. El funeral se había celebrado, por supuesto; pero él había tenido qué permanecer en Merley Cross en tanto el clan completo lloraba a su única hermana. A él no le había sido permitido acompañarla hasta su última morada, sino hasta una semana después: cuando ya no existían huéspedes en la mansión que pudiesen solicitar explicación alguna respecto a él.

Ni Aloy, ni Johnson habían cedido un ápice a sus súplicas y rabietas y, desde entonces, la ira y la tristeza habían estado consumiendo todas sus reservas de energía y autocontrol hasta dejarlo sumergido en un profundo abismo de autocompasión y desesperanza ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué le había sido negada aquella despedida, siendo que Rose era lo único que tenía? ¿Porqué nunca era libre para pensar en sí mismo y tenía que anteponer al suyo el bienestar de una familia que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre o su rostro? ¿Acaso alguna vez las cosas iban a cambiar? ¿O estaba condenado a pasar su vida entera como una sombra sin sustancia?

Sin Rose y sin nadie más.

El simple recuerdo del nombre de su hermana inscrito sobre aquella lápida que había contemplado apenas al amanecer lo paralizó, haciéndolo frenar su andar para concentrarse en hacer que el dolor remitiera. No quería llorar. No debía llorar. Sin embargo, sintió el escozor ardiente de las lágrimas que comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos.

No lloraría. Juró en silencio, volviendo la mirada al cielo en un intento de hacer que las impertinentes lágrimas retornaran a su lugar. La tarea parecía imposible de lograr pero, conforme los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, la respiración agitada se convirtió en profunda y consiguió relajarse lo suficiente para sentir la suave caricia de la brisa que había comenzado a soplar muy fuerte desde muy lejos, quizás desde aquel lago que había quedado muy atrás en el camino.

El viento y él siempre habían sido amigos, y esta ocasión no fue la excepción. Pronto el roce del aire, impregnado de los aromas de la naturaleza, hizo lo suyo y actuó como un bálsamo cicatrizante; de efecto débil, pero bálsamo al fin. El primer minuto de paz desde hacía demasiados días. El primer instante de tranquilidad real que había gozado desde que todo comenzara.

Sin desear postergar más el momento, dirigió una fugaz mirada hacia la cima de la colina que tenía a la vista y colocó la gaita en posición: sus dedos fuertes y largos asumiendo cada cual el sitio correspondiente. Enseguida sus labios apresaron la boquilla y él, cerrando los ojos, concentró toda su atención en el instrumento.

La gaita era el arte que debía cultivar todo Ardley que se preciara de serlo. Al menos eso solía recitar la tía abuela Aloy con aire pomposamente aburrido en las reuniones familiares que se celebraban de cuando en cuando. Reuniones a las que, por supuesto, él tenía prohibido asistir. Sin embargo, no había aprendido a ejecutar ese instrumento porque lo creyera necesario para ser un verdadero Ardley, sino porque la gaita le traía recuerdos muy vagos de los días felices en que su padre vivía y América era un simple punto en el mapa que se encontraba sobre el escritorio del laird.

¿Volvería a Escocia algún día? No lo sabía; pero sí sabía que mientras poseyera la habilidad de arrancar sonidos a la gaita, llevaba Escocia y a su padre con él.

Al principio el sonido emergió lento y bajo, un poco desafinado quizás, pero fue sólo cuestión de tiempo para que su destreza quedara expuesta y las notas lentas y cadenciosas de una de las piezas favoritas de su padre comenzaran a fluir inundando el prado.

Que interpretase la melodía que su padre prefería no era casualidad. Antes que su hermana, había sido su progenitor quien partiera a las moradas eternas. Él era todavía un niño por las fechas en que su padre falleciera; sin embargo, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido lo recordaba con claridad inusitada, y una de las escasas imágenes que guardaba en la memoria, del hombre que le había dado la vida, era precisamente aquella estampa que atisbara durante la ceremonia privada que conmemoraba un aniversario más de la muerte de su madre.

Una mañana de primavera particularmente fría había visto al laird avanzar, gaita en mano y ataviado con el más formal de los atuendos que poseía, de un lado al otro de las orillas del acantilado que marcaba los límites de Dleytower, interpretando esa misma melodía; sin prisas ni sobresaltos, ensimismado en un dolor de diferente naturaleza al que él experimentaba ahora. A pesar de que entonces era un niño el dolor había viajado hasta él transportado por la brisa, marcando en su memoria, como con fuego vivo, ese peculiar recuerdo.

Que su padre sufría difícilmente habría conseguido imaginarlo de no haber escuchado aquel día el lamento que viajaba hasta él gracias al viento marino. No había sido la música, por supuesto, sino una especie de queja vibrante enmascarada por la suave tonada romántica de una melodía tan añeja como el clan mismo. Aquella mañana, mientras escuchaba la interpretación de su padre, había tenido un atisbo de la esencia de su madre el cual, en su mente infantil, se había consolidado como el único recuerdo legítimo de la mujer cuya vida había terminado el mismo día en que la de él comenzara.

Pensar en su madre muy pocas veces le provocaba dolor. Al igual que la brisa es incapaz de provocar heridas en la piel y en cambio deja una sensación agradable, a él el nombre de Priscilla Andrew le provocaba tan sólo un sentimiento de calidez. Algo similar ocurría con su padre. Sin embargo, tratándose de Rosemary el sentimiento era muy distinto: evocar a su hermana a pocos días de su partida era algo muy comparable a ser sumergido en un caldero con aceite hirviendo. Ni el sol, ni la brisa, ni la lluvia, ni el silencio, eran capaces de penetrar en ese dolor sordo que le surgía de las entrañas. Nada en el mundo podía darle a su alma el alivio que necesitaba.

Rosemary había sido no sólo su hermana mayor, mucho mayor de hecho; sino también la única familia que había conocido aparte de George y madame Aloy. La mujer que había hecho las veces de madre para él durante su exilio. Ella había sido una de las pocas personas que las estúpidas medidas del consejo de idiotas del clan le habían dejado conservar mientras su recuerdo se desvanecía en las conciencias y en los corazones de la gente que estaba destinado a gobernar algún día cada vez más cercano.

Tonterías comprensibles sólo para un grupo de adultos con caras agrias y estiradas de cuyos labios escuchaba de tanto en tanto únicamente la palabra "deber".

"Es tu deber, William"

La frase la tenía grabada a hierro candente en la mente y en el corazón, porque la había escuchado demasiadas veces, en labios de todas las personas con las cuales se le permitía establecer comunicación en su confinamiento. Incluso Rose la había pronunciado en más de una ocasión; aunque ella solía decir que su principal deber era convertirse en lo que debía ser y nunca permitir a otros transformarlo en alguien diferente.

¿Cuál era su deber ahora?

En tanto el melancólico sonido de las notas le acompañaba hacia la cima de la colina, William pensó, con determinación no excenta de temor, que quizás lo primero en la lista sería aprender a vivir sin Rose y aprender también a nadar contracorriente: a desafiar, a hacerles comprender que no era un mueble sin sentimientos dispuesto a fungir como decoración para que el mundo admirase la grandeza del clan.

Toda una empresa que, indudablemente, iba a requerir cada chispa de energía que guardaba en su interior. En especial porque un reto así implicaba contravenir a cada paso a madame Aloy y, en menor medida, a George.

¿Qué pasaría ahora?

La pregunta laceró su alma, inquietándola en un nivel profundo. De repente, comprendió que el dolor que estaba sintiendo no se debía, por increíble que pareciera, a la ausencia de Rose; sino más bien al vacío dejado por tantas pérdidas y a la impotencia surgida de haberse convertido en esclavo de un nombre y una posición.

Sir William Albert Ardley. El jefe del clan.

Un nombre encandenado a una tradición. Un título con tres siglos de historia. Una posición y un deber que en poco había cambiado desde el siglo XI. Todo lo que él era podía leerse en los viejos libros de la biblioteca de su padre; porque él simplemente era la suma de todo lo que alguna vez había existido y, al mismo tiempo, no era nada...

La melodía se detuvo.

El silencio lo envolvió mientras las lágrimas contra las que tanto había luchado le ganaban la partida.

No quería llorar, pero resultaba imposible no hacerlo cuando acababa de comprender lo que en realidad se esperaba de él:

Su deber era convertirse en alguien capaz de transformar el más intenso dolor en una bella melodía. Su deber era permanecer de pie aún en la soledad: como su padre, como su abuelo, como muchos antes que él. Su deber era ser más que la suma de todos y cada uno de los hombres que habían construido la historia del clan a través de los siglos y transformarse en lo que debía ser.

Por un momento el conocimiento de su misión lo agobió, haciéndolo sentir empequeñecido ante la grandeza que encerraba el simple hecho de haber nacido Ardley, ya no se dijera heredero.

¿De verdad poseía la fortaleza que se requería para convertirse en el líder de aquel clan?¿Realmente tenía en él lo necesario para dirigir no sólo su vida, sino las de perfectos desconocidos? El panorama resultaba sencillamente abrumador; sin embargo, el mañana llegaría más pronto de lo esperado y lo haría a pesar de su soledad y de su juventud; a pesar de la ausencia de Rose, de su padre y de su madre. A pesar de todo.

El mañana llegaría aunque él se negara a recibirlo.

Lo tremendo de esa certeza lo golpeó con la fuerza de una explosión, penetrando hasta el rincón más oscuro de su alma y dejando al descubierto su corazón herido y palpitante: un corazón agobiado por las penas, pero que deseaba encontrar un motivo para continuar latiendo.

Esa era su respuesta.

Las lágrimas cesaron y William pudo sentir la caricia del viento sobre su rostro húmedo al tiempo que su mente atormentada evocaba otra vez la imagen de su padre recorriendo con solemnidad la orilla del acantilado mientras sus manos y su aliento hacían surgir de la gaita aquella bellísima y triste melodía cuyo título nunca se había atrevido a preguntar a su padre, pero que a él siempre se le había figurado un himno de soledad.

¿Qué era lo que había llevado aquella mañana a su padre a enfrentar el frío del exterior para regalarle hermosas notas al mar? ¿El deber? ¿La posición? ¿Nueve siglos de historia?

No.

_**Mirifice Amare**_...

El motto del clan resonó en su mente, haciendo actuales borrosas lecciones de historia repasadas los días de lluvia en compañía de Johnson.

Los Ardley lo debían todo al amor.

Amor por la vida. Amor por la familia. Amor por la naturaleza. Amor por la patria. Amor por la gente. Amor por todo lo creado. Ningún Ardley, mucho menos él, podía concebir su propia historia sin amor de por medio.

Ningún Ardley, mucho menos él, podía dar la espalda a un destino que había sido forjado con amor.

Una paz difícil de describir y que nunca había conocido antes inundó el alma de William, quien continuó tocando y avanzando lentamente, con solemnidad, por la pradera; sabiendo que ahora todo era más claro.

La tristeza todavía estaba ahí, pero ahora sabía que, poco a poco, los colores de la vida recuperarían su brillo. Supo también, que la melodía que estaba tocando representaba su despedida no sólo a Rose, sino a su hogar, a los sueños que quedaban atrás y que nunca recuperaría; porque ahora, una nueva senda de deber y amor esperaba por él.

Sobre su cabeza el sol brillaba todavía con fuerza y él elevó la mirada para contemplar el cielo, que se le figuró en ese momento un océano de luz.

Fue entonces, cuando escuchó algo, algo que rompió la melancólica quietud de la pradera que le acompañaba en esa solitaria y solemne despedida; un quejido lastimero y profundo: el lejano sonido de llanto.

Giró lentamente, observando a su alrededor, hasta que por fin la distinguió: era una niña.

Una niña tumbada boca abajo sobre la hierba y llorando a grito abierto, con un lamento desgarrador que le salía del alma.

**Three Swords**  
**A.D. 2013**

* * *

GLOSARIO

_Motto_: Lema  
_Mirifice Amare:_ (Del latín) "Amar de manera extraordinaria"  
_IAU_: Unión Astronómica Internacional.

* * *

_NOTAS  
__Cuando leí el manga de Candy Candy completo por primera vez, hace ya varios años, surgieron en mi mente un montón de preguntas relativas al personaje de Albert-san. Encontrar las respuestas a esas preguntas me llevó a construir, echando mano de la imaginación, un respaldo más o menos coherente de sucesos perdidos y son precisamente todas estas ideas vueltas historias las que han dado consistencia a la mayoría de los fics que he escrito para Candy y Albert. En ocasiones suelo mencionarlas con el término "ficha técnica" en las notas de diversos fics y también aparecen insertadas en algunos fics en calidad de anécdotas, detalles históricos sobre el clan Ardley o simples memorias de Albert, dado que mayormente se trata de introspecciones al personaje de Albert y/o profundización en algún detalle confuso o escenas no incluidas en la historia o línea de tiempo del manga; meras notas que, con el correr del tiempo, conforme continúo escribiendo fics, han ido convirtiéndose en historias más formales, con parámetros aceptables para ser publicadas.__  
_

___"Elnars-el-tair" es el título del universo temático bajo el cual he resuelto agrupar todos los fics (series o historias de un capítulo) que vayan surgiendo en base a mis muy personales especulaciones respecto a la historia de Albert-san y el clan Ardley que el manga no contó. Por supuesto, no está de más dejar claro que t__ales especulaciones, al depender de los vacíos originados por la historia del manga, forman ahora un universo alterno al canon oficial trazado por Candy Candy Final Story, la novela de más reciente publicación de Keiko Nagita (A.K.A. Kyoko Mizuki), la autora de Candy Candy.  
Gracias por leer._


End file.
